


Idiot Geniuses

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Tony Feels, cuteness, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are in love, the question is: can these two oblivious geniuses figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot Geniuses

"Finally someone who speaks English." Tony doubted either Steve or Bruce knew how much that meant.

People didn't get Tony, they took one look at him and pegged him for a rich party boy. Psychologists might call it a self fulfilling prophecy, he acted exactly how they wanted him to, or blame it on his daddy issues. They didn't look deeper, but Bruce took his snark in stride, and actually paid attention to the genius part of his title.

When Captain America had said Tony was basically nothing without the suit, it wasn't the two super spies that bothered to worry about him. It was quiet concern and a shared tub of blueberries, from a man who turns into a giant green rage monster. Tony thinks that's when he fell in love, he'd never say it out loud of course. He and Bruce were science bros after the battle, and there was no way Tony was risking that.

"Hey Bruce, want to help me out? I'm having a quantum physics issue." Tony asks, sticking his head into Bruce's lab.

"I thought you read up on that last week." Bruce teases following him out the door.

"True but, you know the subject better than I do." Tony points out. Bruce gapes at him for a second.

"Did you just admit to not knowing something?" Bruce asks.

"Nope, I admitted that you know it better. Totally different." Tony might be offended by Bruce's shock, if he wasn't aware how out of character that comment really was. Tony didn't admit it when other people were smarter than him, it wasn't his style. Of course nobody really tended to be smarter than him, so maybe he was just inexperienced, plus Bruce blushes when he's flustered and it's adorable.

"Thank you." Bruce whispers.

"Good, very touching, let's do science now." Tony says dragging Bruce down the hall.

...

Bruce isn't really sure how he wound up here, leaning over Tony's shoulder and explaining a possible differentiation in code that could fix Tony's problem.

"Ten floors of R&D it's like Candy land." Tony had said. "You can at least come see." That had been months ago and Bruce had yet to leave. Somewhere between Tony saying.

"I'm a big fan of the way you turn into a giant green rage monster." And the battle he'd developed a little crush. Okay that was a huge understatement, Bruce loves him.

 "Hey Green Bean, getting a little lost in there?" Tony asks, poking him. "You've been spacey today, did I do something?" Tony's voice colored with barely concealed concern.

"I'm fine Tony. I didn't sleep well last night. That's all." Bruce assures him. He isn't expecting Tony to shut down the project and drag him out of the lab.

"Go to sleep." Tony commands, mostly playful.

"You're one to talk." Bruce grumbles, climbing into bed anyway.

"Yeah I'm a hypocrite. Shut up and sleep Banner." Tony retorts, turning to leave.

"You need sleep too, and I don't trust you to do it without supervision, come lie down." Bruce teases.

"How forward of you Dr. Banner. Do you always enjoy watching." Tony smirks at him playfully and Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Get in the bed, I'm tired." Bruce whines. Surprisingly, Tony complies.

"Goodnight Edward Cullen." He mumbles.

"I can't believe you just referenced twilight." Bruce sighs, burying his face in the pillow.

"I can't believe you recognized it." Tony retorts. Bruce doesn't bother to answer, instead letting himself fall asleep.

...

Tony wakes up in a bed, which is abnormal enough, he spends most nights on the couch in his lab. Even more strange is the fact that it's not his bed. There's someone beside him, and he never goes home with people so he didn't pick someone up. Hasn't done that since Obie anyway. He hesitates before turning to find Bruce beside him, his Bruce.

"JARVIS am I awake?" He whispers, a soft smile on his lips.

"Yes sir." JARVIS retorts, as quietly as he can. 

"Would you say that in my dream?" Tony asks, turning a curious eye toward the ceiling. 

"Would you be wearing pants in your dream?" JARVIS says. Tony fights back a laugh.

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony says. "I appreciate the sass."

"You're welcome Sir." JARVIS says.

"Why wouldn't you wear pants in a dream?" Bruce asks, blinking up at him.

"Well jeans are not the most comfortable sleep wear." Tony says, avoiding truly answering the question. He pulls a pillow to his side and rolls over burying his face in it. Bruce seems to accept that answer.

"M'kay. I'm gonna make pancakes. You want any?" Bruce smiles at him.

"Will you carry me? Walking is hard." Tony whines. Bruce just rolls his eyes and heads for the kitchen, leaving Tony in his bed.

"Brucie!!!" Tony whines dragging himself to his feet.

"Don't you love me?" He asks draping himself over the counter.

"Yes, Tony. You're the light of my life, without you I'd be nothing." Bruce snarks grabbing at his chest dramatically.

"I knew you were gay for me Brucie." Tony laughs.

"I don't make pancakes for just anyone Tony." Bruce teases.

"Aw, Bruciekins are you saying I'm special?" Tony laughs and hugs Bruce from behind.

"Oh yes, very special Tony." Bruce smirks over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Tony whacks his arm, pouting. "Don't be mean. I thought you loved me." H _oped anyway_.

"I do, now get me the plates so we can eat you nerd." Bruce pushes him toward the cabinet.

"Yes my Love." It feels good to say, despite the slightly mocking tone.

"Plates Tony." Bruce says, snapping his fingers at Tony.

"Here you go." Tony says handing the plate to him.

"Thank you." Bruce says, turning the full power of his smile on Tony for an instant. Tony melts.

"God, I love you." Tony whispers, and he hears the echo of the plate hitting the ground behind him. "I'm sorry." He mutters fleeing the room.

"JARVIS?" Bruce asks, not sure if Tony would be okay if he followed.

"Yes Dr. Banner?" JARVIS asks.

"Where is Tony going?" Bruce asks, he has full clearance unless Tony specifically revokes it.

"Sir is going to his work shop." JARVIS informs him.

"Has lockdown been initiated?" Bruce asks.

"No Dr. Banner." JARVIS says. "I estimate 15 minutes maximum until he does." "Thank you JARVIS." Bruce says already racing for the elevator.

"Please take me to him."

"I must request that you be gentle with Sir." JARVIS says.

"I'd never hurt Tony JARVIS, you know that." Bruce defends, as the elevator opens in front of Tony's work shop.

"Thank you Dr. Banner." JARVIS says, allowing the workshop door to slide open.

"Fuck." Tony whispers. "DUM-E make him go away, please." The robot rolls over to Bruce, beeping softly, and trying to push at him. Tony rolls himself under the car he'd been planning to work on.

"Tony?" Bruce calls, side stepping the whirring robot.

"Ow, fuck." When Tony rolls out from under the car there's a small gash on his forehead.

"Tony, you okay?" Bruce asks, hesitant.

"No." Tony says, voice small.

"C'mere." Bruce wraps his hand around Tony's wrist and settles him on the table by the first aid kit.

"Gonna fix me up doc?" Tony asks, trying for playful. "Hold still." Bruce's gentle hands cup his cheek as he washes the grease out of the cut. "Thank you." Tony mumbles, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, this is going to sting." Bruce says, tilting his chin up and using a rag to protect his eyes. Tony just hums, flinching as the rubbing alcohol makes contact.

"You okay?" Bruce's fingers never leave his skin as he bandages the cut.

"If I say yes will you let go of me?" Tony asks.

"If that's what you want Tony." Bruce says, moving to step back. Tony stares past him.

"I'm sorry, for upsetting your morning." Tony tells the wall.

"I'm sorry you ran off before I could do this." Bruce retorts and those gentle fingers brush along Tony's jaw and tilt his face up, bringing their lips together. Tony kisses him back, fiercely, hope blooming in his chest. "I love you too, you idiot."

" 'm not an idiot." Tony defends weakly. He can't find it in himself to actually care about the insult.

"I know. You're a genius." Bruce teases, kissing Tony again before he can respond. Despite the distraction Tony mumbles something against his lips.

"Your genius." Tony beams at him. 


End file.
